Immortality
by T.J. Ryan 94
Summary: Set in the small town of Baldock in England, a supernatural war is coming. A group of teenagers are determined to keep their home safe, but a dangerous immortal could destroy everything they care about. This dark story is filled with drama and twists as our main characters battle to deal with normal life and save their town from a dangerous immortal (SYOC)
1. OC Submission (CLOSED)

**Hey guys, I'm starting to enjoy writing OC fanfics and I've got another one planned :)**

**This is a Vampire Diaries fanfic, but it will star Original Characters and be set in England. I'm looking for four guys and four girls and below is the OC Form, so if you want me to write a character fill in the OC form and send it to me via PM.**

**:)**

* * *

**Immortality: OC Submission Form**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

DOB (if a vampire, include year they were turned):

Species (vampire/werewolf/witch/doppelganger):

Appearance (be detailed):

Height and build:

Personality (be detailed):

Sexuality:

Current love interest/crush or current girlfriend/boyfriend:

Important Family members or close friends:

Rivals/characters they have a strong hatred for and why:

Background History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

A storyline you want your OC to be involved in (If you can't think of anything, don't worry this question can be left blank):

* * *

**I look forward to reading your characters and I can't wait to start writing this story :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here's the first chapter and I hope you like it :)**

* * *

**One:**

**~ Bulgaria 1492 ~**

_Dominika_

Sitting on my bed, I stared out at the cloudy night sky as I heard Papa and Michael speaking in the next room and leaned back onto my pillows with a defeated sigh. Our village was meant to be gathering in the town square to celebrate the birth of my cousin, but I was reluctant to leave the house as I was fearful of what the other villagers will say. Ever since the death of my sister Svetelana seven years ago where we were attacked by an animal, the other villagers were convinced I used witchcraft to murder my sister and even after the hurtful lies were replaced by the actual story... the emotional scars were still fresh and I even refused to celebrate my fourteenth birthday last week.

Papa entered my room and gave me a small smile as he sat on my bed, brushing my long brown hair behind my ear. I loved Papa dearly and since Mama died, he had become both mother and father.

"Must I go, Papa?" I asked in a fearful voice, pulling my knees up to my chest and hugging them close to me "I cannot stand the accusing stares... even after all this time, they look at me like I am the guilty party."

"You are not and you cannot let something like this ruin you," Father said firmly, our eyes the same bright blue but I had inherited mother's looks and hair colour "you are my eldest daughter and in two years you will be married to one of the charming boys in this town, who will make you happy and the rest will be history."

Yes, that was another thing I was dreading. In our village when a girl becomes of age, she must marry who her father approves of and had no say in the matter. If I did marry, I wanted it to be for love and nothing else but I knew my wedding would feel more like I was being sold. I looked at father with doubt, not believing his words and just wanted to just stay in my bedroom for this evening.

"But Papa, I-"

"Dominika!" Nadya, my younger sister beamed with excitement as she rushed into the room wearing her best dress "do I look pretty?"

I couldn't help but smile as Nadya twirled in a circle, looking at her dress with pure happiness and delight.

"Yes, you look lovely," I said kindly, but Father simply stood up and turned to me sternly with little patience now.

"You will come tonight and you will enjoy yourself, do you understand?" Father told me seriously and my heart sank, knowing that my choice mattered little and I would have to attend the festivities tonight.

The night air had an unnatural chill as we walked closer to the brightly lit town square, but I kept my cloak wrapped securely around me and held Nadya's hand tightly as we entered the square and were surrounded by relatives. I mumbled greetings as aunts and uncles hugged me tightly, but my smile did not quite reach my eyes. Even my relatives suspected I was an evil witch summoning demons to kill my beloved sister and only my family believed me, but now only when the rumours were proven false were they showing love and affection for their niece. I knew how hypocritical this all was and I quickly excused myself to sit on the bench near the camp fire, watching Nayda dancing with the other children as the festive music began with a lively beat. I felt out of place, like I did not belong here and I cast my eyes over the many people who had come to celebrate the birth of my aunt's seventh son - the seventh son is said to bring good luck and happiness to his family and this was cause for celebration. Father left me with his hunting dog Luka, but the animal was the most gentle animal I'd ever seen and he simply curled up on my lap for a nap. I gently stroked his brown fur as Father began drinking with his friends and Michael sneaked off with a local young woman with a sly grin on his face.

As the hours past and my body was begging for sleep, Luka's head suddenly shot up and he whined fearfully before bolting into the forest. No! I cannot lose Luka, Father would never forgive me!"

"Luka!" I called, jumping to my feet and rushing after the dog. The trees were thick and it was difficult to see my own hand amidst the sinister darkness, but I trudged through the forest in my search. But Luka was no where in sight and fear began to consume me as I was surrounded by nothing but silence "Luka, come here!"

That was when I heard it... the terrifying screaming. My heart jumped into my throat, my fear making me unable to move a muscle and yet I couldn't ignore the screams of men women and children... Papa... Michael... Nadya. I'd heard that horrifying sound before and for years I had tried to convince myself that it was an animal, but I knew better...

"NO!"

My feet moved me as fast as I could back to the clearing, willing myself to move faster and prevent history from repeating itself again. I couldn't lose anymore family, I simply couldn't!

Nothing could have prepared me for the scene of devastation that awaited me in the town square, which brought my feet to a terrifying halt. The people that were joyfully celebrating a few moments before were now lying slaughtered and bloody, their lifeless eyes staring up at the night sky with deep bite marks in their necks that were seeping with blood. My eyes filled with tears as I looked at the scene of death and destruction, my eyes falling on a small blonde girl and my heart broke looking at my lifeless younger sister.

"No..." I breathed, the tears falling down my face as I rushed to Nayda and dropped to my knees, pulling the small girl into my eyes "No, no, no Nayda!"

I cradled her in my arms as I sobbed brokenly, seeing my father and brother lying feet away with their throats bleeding and their eyes glassy and unmoving. My family was lying dead before me and I was alone in the world, my cries didn't stop as I held Nayda protectively against my chest and thought I could somehow revive my sister if I kept her in my arms.

A figure approached, lowering her hood to reveal a beautiful young woman with perfect olive skin, dark brown eyes and darker brown hair that fell in curls to her shoulders.

"Get away! I yelled fearfully, but the woman kept on walking towards me with her eyes filled with concern as she crouched beside me "leave!"

"I'm not going to hurt you, dear." the woman that could be no older than eighteen said gently, putting a hand reassuring on my shoulder "what is your name?"

"Dominika..." I breathed tearfully.

"I'm Katerina," Katerina said softly, taking hold of my hand "come, we must leave."

"No!" I said shakily, but Katerina pulled me to my feet with unnatural strength and looked around fearfully.

"KATERINA!" a man's voice yelled from somewhere nearby, which made Katerina stand protectively in front of me and a new fear filled my chest "come out, sweetheart!"

Katerina turned to me, grasping my shoulders and looking at me seriously.

"We need to run, we can't stay here!" Katerina told me in a hushed voice, the urgency in her voice "I know you don't know me, but I need you to trust me. Can you do that?"

I only had two opinions: stay and face an unknown danger or trust a complete stranger and hopefully be taken to safety. I wiped my eyes and nodded feebly and Katerina scooped me into her arms, sprinting off into the dark forest. The night air soared past me and made me feel like I was flying, stopping after seconds in front of a grey mare on a country lane and Katerina quickly helped me mount the horse before climbing up in front of me and taking the reins.

What happened? How did that just happened?! My mind was racing with a thousand thoughts.

"What was that?" I demanded as Katerina kicked the house into a fast gallop and I wrapped my arms around her waist to ensure I stayed on the horse.

"It's a long story," Katerina said "ever heard of vampires?"

**~ New Orleans 1864 ~**

I sat back into the carriage seat, looking out at the passing country lanes on this beautiful summer's day. A lot has changed since I was the scared young girl that Katherine rescued from Klaus. I was now a strong and independent woman and a vampire, but my life hasn't been easy. Katherine adopted me and became like a sister to me as we moved from place to place, but Katherine was forced to turn me when I was seventeen and was nearly murdered by one of Klaus's henchmen. Katherine and I were staying in a small inn in Paris when Klaus's vampire found us, but Katherine wasn't with me and he began beating me for information.

I wouldn't give away where my friend was, but on the point of death Katherine rushed into the room and snapped the vampire's neck and cured me with vampire blood before my best friend turned me.

For years we travelled the world and I learnt English as well as several other languages and this was the first time in years we were going our separate ways. While Katherine was moving to Mystic Falls in Virginia with Emily, Pearl and Anna, I was heading to New Orleans to start my own new adventure.

As the carriage pulled into the beautiful city, the driver opened the door for me and aided me down the steps.

"Thank you," I said politely, but my attention was drawn to the handsome dark-skinned man with a muscular build and dark brown eyes. The man was dressed in the best tailored suit I had ever seen and the man gave me a courteous bow as he approached me, a small smile on his lips.

"Welcome to New Orleans, Miss Konstantinova" the handsome man said gently, extending his hand for me to take "I'm Marcel and it is an honour to welcome you to my kingdom."

I offered my hand to Marcel, unable to prevent myself from smiling as he took my hand and brushed his lips against it in a gentle kiss.

"Please, call me Dominika." I said with a genuine smile as Marcel bowed his head respectively with his charming smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it, also make sure to leave a review to let me know what you think :)**

**The next chapter will be set in the present in Baldock in England (IMPORTANT NOTE: Baldock is a real town in Hertfordshire in England, but as I have never been there I'm going to mix facts of the town with fiction to fit the story) and the other Original Characters will be introduced.**

**Below is the current cast list of main characters:**

**Original Characters for Immortality**

**Shailene Murphy (human/doppelganger) and Dominika Konstantinova (vampire/doppelganger) - by _Cirque de Morte_**

**Mary 'Bloody Mary' Mclellan (vampire) - by _hey-don't-mind-us_**

**Rosalia di Palermo (vampire) - by _TheNightGirl_**

**Hanna Webb (vampire) - by _missfervent_**

**Luther West (vampire) - by _ShadyLP_**

**Owen Chambers (werewolf) - by _Munamana_**

**Tyson Blake (werewolf) - by _Blondie45_**

**Joshua Shapiro (human) - by _BabyGleeFan11_**

**Emmanuel Richards (warlock) - by _T.J. Ryan 94 _(as much as I wanted to avoid including my OC as a main character, I had no witches or warlocks for this fic)**

**Other characters that will play important roles in this story are the canon characters from _The Vampire Diaries _and _The Originals _(mainly: Stefan, Klaus, Katherine, Marcel, Elijah, Silas, Amara and Damon with others making appearances or being mentioned) and OCs (characters from the OC submission forms and my own OCs).**

**Thanks again to everyone who entered their OCs, it was really hard to choose between them and I'm sorry I couldn't include all the OCs - but I might include some OCs for small parts in this story.**

**I'm really looking forward to writing this story for you guys and Chapter 2 will hopefully be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Two:**

**~ Present Day - Baldock, England ~**

_Shailene _

Shay, you're late!" Heath, the manager of The White Horse Restaurant glared at me as I practically sprinted behind the bar and quickly tied my dark brown hair into a pony-tail. Heath was basically like everyone's grumpy dad, a miserable old git most of the time and a cool dude the rest of the time... today, he was the miserable old git.

"I had school, I got here as fast as I could," I said firmly, tying my apron over my dark trousers and straightened my black shirt "I'm here now, aren't I?"

Heath grumbled a barely audible response as I grabbed my pad and headed for my first table, pulling a pen out of my pocket. Yep, just a normal day in Shailene's hectic life. As well as going to school, I'm saving for university, working at the White Horse during the week, working my shift at the local garage on the weekends and caring for my sick grandpa. Actually it was surprising I was still standing up most days, but such is life and I'm tougher than other people think. Well Granddad would be okay for company this afternoon, my best friend Saba was staying in with him and as much as he wasn't a people person, he was fond of Saba. Although I couldn't really leave him alone these days, he has basically become unable to care for himself and needed someone to watch him since he was diagnosed with Alzheimer's when I was fourteen and started losing his vision.

About half an hour into my shift, Luther West strolled in and sat at a table in my booth... ah crap. Luther was a really god-looking guy, actually he was seriously sexy but also the most arrogant arsehole I've ever met. Luther was mixed race (clearly one of his parent's was African-American, hence his American accent), with short black hair, a muscular build and green eyes that had some blue in them. I heaved a deep sigh as I walked over to Luther's table, his cocky grin growing wider when he saw me.

"What can I get you?" I asked as I opened my notebook, my pen held at the ready to write his order.

"I'm just here for the service," Luther shrugged casually, smirking at me with his arrogant smile "how's rat boy? You still dating him?"

"If you're talking about David, yes we are still together and don't call him Rat Boy." I said angrily "now are you going to order something?"

David had been my boyfriend for a year and a half, but we had been friends since we were kids and it was hard to see each other as dating material. Okay, his face was a little rat-like but I was the only one allowed to point that out! He may not be the hottest guy, but he was good to me and that's all that matters.

"I'll have a coffee to-go," Luther said coolly as I quickly wrote the order down and turned to leave, heading back to the bar and thinking about how great it would be to pour the coffee over his head just to get that cocky smirk off his face.

_Luther_

It was so easy to wind her up, but I actually thought the girl was alright and we'd be good friends... but I get a little kick out of rattling Shay's perfect little cage. I slumped back into my seat, thinking about the two major issues from the most important women in my life Abby and Katherine. Abby, my rebellious little sister was the pain in my immortal ass and I'd spent over a century looking for her because she'd run off with Jake (that asshole was just a pain and I hated his guts). Although I'd kind of relaxed with my search mission, moving from America to England was a big risk - I had a fair share of enemies in the UK, but I had come to like this small country town and I even considered it my new home.

Kat, now that was another story. Some people knew her as Katerina Petrova and others knew her as Katherine Pierce, but she'll always be my Kat and the girl I'm totally crazy for. We'd been together since we met in 1886 and I was one of the few people who knew the real Katherine, but she'd been avoiding my calls for the last few months and I was getting real worried. Last time we talked, she was in Mystic Falls and told me she had struck a deal with a witch but then... nothing. Something's up, but my pride is the only thing stopping me from getting on a plane and flying to the US to find her. Jesus Christ, I might need to start my own vampire rescue squad!

I dug into my jeans pocket and pulled out my phone as it started ringing, my jaw dropping when I saw the caller ID.

"Kat?" I said quickly, but I began to panic when I heard a her shaky breathing "babe, you okay?"

"Hey..." Katherine breathed tearfully, it sounded like she was crying "I got some really bad news today and I just needed to hear your voice."

"What's happened? Tell me," I said seriously, trying as hard as I could to stay calm "Kat, what the fuck happened? You vanished into thin air, what the hell?"

"Please believe me, I wanted to get on a plane and find you... I just, couldn't face you." Kat sighed, getting a grip on her emotions and that feisty tone returned "look, I'm just calling to tell you I love you and... this is the last time you'll ever hear from me, it's for the best."

"What's going on?" I demanded angrily, knowing that her words were so final and dreading what might happen if she hung up "Kat, just..."

"I gotta go," Kat said harshly and hung up, the line going dead.

I stared at the phone, fear and anger brewing in my chest. Something was going on with Kat and I was going to find out what. Grabbing my leather jacket, I stood up and stormed out of the restaurant vaguely hearing Shailene's voice yelling:

"Hey, are you going to pay for this bloody coffee!"

_Rosalia_

I sat on the park bench, tucking my dark chocolate brown hair behind my ear and pulling my coat tighter around me. The park was always deserted on a Friday afternoon, which was perfect for me and I loved watching the day turn into night. It was times like this that I would usually do some serious thinking, but today had been a hard enough day and I just held the small silver bracelet in my hands. Mary came walking up the path, her blonde hair blowing silently in the wind as she took the seat next to me.

"You weren't in school today," Mary said to me and I simply shrugged, not really bothered and finding comfort in watching the orange glow of twilight.

"We're vampires, not regular teenagers and to be frank, I'm not exactly planning on going to college for the hundredth time," I snapped bitterly, but I felt guilty as Mary frowned at me in annoyance "I'm sorry it's just..."

I couldn't say it, I always struggled to keep it together on this day every year and I just held Karissa's bracelet... the only thing that remained of my dead sister and today was the anniversary of her death. Or her murder... My eyes filled with tears and I tried to hide the fact I was crying, but the tears fell from my hazel eyes. Mary wrapped her arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a one armed hug, knowing full well why I was crying. Mary and I had been best friends for decades and we were practically like sisters, but both of us have had the heartache of losing family and knowing it was because of someone else. While Mary's brother was murdered by witches, my sister was killed by none other than Original vampire Rebekah.

I was originally a witch, but when the witch trials were being held in our village mother cast the immortality spell on Karissa and I - making us like the Original Family, except we were from our own bloodline and our lives weren't connected to any of the Originals. The humans murdered our parents, but we managed to escape and travelled the world. However when we were in Italy, we met the Mikaelson family and I even befriended Elijah. But when the townsfolk began to suspect vampires were in their city, Rebekah framed Karissa and stole her daylight bracelet. I had tried to save her, but as I rushed to the town square, Elijah held me back and I was forced to watch in horror as Rebekah pushed Karissa into the sunlit square.

I had kind of gone down a downward spiral for a few years after that - having sex with random guys and killing anyone and everyone, but only when I became friends with Mary was I able to pull myself together.

"Today sucks," I mumbled, noticing Mary's phone ringing and Mary quickly diverted the call "who was that?"

"Just Owen," Mary shrugged as I looked at her and grinned "what?"

"You and Wolfy official yet?" I smirked, knowing that Owen was obviously a werewolf. He was a hot werewolf, but he still stank of dog and I definitely wouldn't date one.

"We've gone on a few dates, it's no big deal." Mary blushed and I couldn't help but giggle "Oh, shut up! He doesn't know I'm a vampire and it's nice to be with someone who doesn't know about my past."

Yeah, Mary did have a bit of a past - not as in dating guys, but after her twin brother died she went on a murderous rampage that made my killing period look like a three year old child's temper tantrum. Let's just say, she's the reason "Bloody Mary" started and it has nothing to do with a demon in your mirror at 3AM.

"As long as he makes you happy, I'm cool."

"That's the spirit, love." a calm voice said coolly behind us and both of us froze in horror, neither of us able to move "oh I'm sorry, is this a private girl talk or can anyone join in?"

I turned slowly, seeing the Original Hybrid Klaus standing with his menacing smirk on his face and my heart almost stopped. What in hell was he doing here in Baldock?!

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I demanded, jumping to my feet and turning on the Hybrid my fear instantly turning to anger. Mary had never met Klaus, but she knew exactly who he was and stood protectively beside me, giving me the extra strength I needed.

"I thought I would get this reception, which is why I brought a present for you." Klaus told me slyly, but my eyes widened in shock when the young man with his athletic build, brown hair and bright green eyes walked into view.

"Stefan?"

"Hey Rose." Stefan gave a small smile and it took everything in me to stop myself from rushing at him to hug him, but I saw the worry in his eyes and knew something was wrong "I've missed you."

I was unable to speak, there were so many things I wanted to say to Stefan and yet nothing seemed right. I just wished that Mary and the bastard Niklaus wasn't here. I couldn't help but stare into his beautiful green eyes, I had actually forgotten how handsome Stefan was. The way Stefan was looking at me made me feel the same way he made me feel in the nineties and I had never felt that way with anyone else... Stefan had such a sincere and honest look in his eyes, it made me feel like he could see into my soul.

"What is this about?" Mary asked and Klaus clapped his hands briskly together, forcing me and Stefan to break eye contact.

"I'm glad you asked Bloody Mary," Klaus said casually, completely ignoring Mary's angry glare "we need to talk to you too. Basically two thousand years ago, a cure was created for immortality and that cure had been taken by Katerina Petrova then the cure was drained out of her and later consumed by a witch and his lover. They died and so did the cure, but I'm smart enough to know that every powerful spell needs an anchor and I want to find it."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey thanks for reading and I hope you liked this chapter, make sure you leave a review to give any feedback and thoughts of this chapter, the characters and pairings :)**

**I'm working on introducing all the next few chapters, so don't worry if your OC hasn't been in a chapter yet - he/she will make their appearance real so. Thanks for all the support and I'm really enjoying writing for you guys :)**

**Thanks again for reading and the next chapter will be up soon :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while (my internet was down and this was no good for my writing or my coursework), but here's the next chapter and I'll be introducing more of the characters before we get into the main storylines.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Three:**

_Joshua_

I pulled my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the front door, glad to be out of the freezing cold autumn weather and into my warm home. School had been hectic and I was relived as hell that it was the weekend, but I really had no plans and was probably just going to hang out with Hanna like every other weekend.

"Josh?" Mum called from the living room, the sound of her fingers typing on her laptop at one hundred miles per hour "is that you?"

"Yeah," I answered as I took off my jacket and hung it up on the coat hanger, heading into the living room to find her sitting on the sofa with her laptop. Mum was an estate agent and she worked pretty much all the time, so it was a rare thing for her to be home at this hour.

"How was your day?"

"Good," I shrugged casually, sitting on the sofa next to her and looked at her in confusion "why are you home at this time?"

"Aren't I allowed to spend time with my children?" Mum laughed, ruffling my short brown hair and gave me a small envelope "I got this for you."

"My seventeenth was in August and you already got me new clothes," I said with a small smile as I reluctantly took the envelope. As I was the youngest of five siblings, I wasn't really the spoilt type and I actually was happy with the little gifts that I got for my birthdays and Christmases and I also didn't like the idea of Mum going out of her way to treat me when money was tight anyway. I opened the envelope and my eyes widened in shock as I pulled out two tickets for _Wicked _to see in London's West End, OMG this was my favourite show!

"Mum, thanks!" I beamed as I gave her a hug, but a thought hit me as I pulled away and gave her a hesitant look "can we afford this? Because if it's too much money, you can send them back and get a refund or sell them to someone to get your money back. Really, I-"

"Josh, shut up." Mum said simply and I stopped babbling straight away, my face burning red with embarrassment "I can't refund them even if I wanted to, I bought these tickets because I wanted to buy them for your birthday but the money wasn't there at the time and we're going to go whether you like it or not."

"Okay, thanks" I sighed and Mum pulled me into a one armed, grinning a triumphant smile "when is the show?"

"Next Thursday evening."

Before I could answer, the doorbell rang and the sound of running footsteps sprinting downstairs followed almost at once as Melisa yelled:

"I'll get it!"

Out of all of my brothers and sisters, Melisa spent the most time at home because she was the only one that was unemployed or not in education. Randy worked as a waiter at the White Horse, Madison was a janitor at Baldock High, Journey was going to college in London and I was in my last year of school but I was planning to go to Julliard in New York to study acting. We all had our pathways in life pretty much planned out, but Melisa basically lived for the day and wasn't bothered about the future.

"Well, hello handsome," Melisa's voice said flirtatiously and I just assumed this was her latest boyfriend, no surprise there "what can I do for you?"

"Hey, I'm here to see Joshua," a guy's voice asked and I looked round at the sound of the familiar voice with a questioning look "is he here?"

"Oh… yeah," Melisa was clearly annoyed as she walked into the living and turned on me "a guy here's for you."

Mum looked absolutely giddy with excitement and I quickly went to the door before Mum could start quizzing me with a thousand questions, mainly because I had no idea who it was. My mouth fell slightly open as I came face to face with Alex, a guy from school that I only had one class with which was Art. Alex was an absolutely gorgeous guy, with his tanned skin, short blonde hair that was cut to a buzz haircut, bright blue eyes and muscular build that was worthy of a Greek God. What the hell was he doing here and I was about to ask him, but the only sound that came out was:

"Oh…"

"Sorry," Alex said coolly with his movie stair smile and I couldn't help but smile at his boyish charm "I know it's rude to just turn up at your house, but I didn't have your number."

"Don't worry about it," I smiled, trying to look casual "how did you know where I lived?"

Alex only hesitated for a second and answered so easily, that I was thinking I must have imagined him pausing.

"It's a small town, I asked the first person I saw." Alex said easily, pulling a sketchpad from his rucksack - my sketchpad "I just wanted to give you this back, I found it in class and I tried to give it back to you but I couldn't find you."

I took the book from him and his fingers lightly brushed against mine, which made my skin tingle from his touch and I felt my cheeks flush. Get a grip, man!

"I completely forgot about it…" I mumbled, avoiding Alex's blue eyes as I felt his intense stare on me. "thanks…"

"No problem," Alex said and he shoved his hands in his jeans pockets as he gave me an awkward smile "so… are you busy this Saturday?"

"No, why?" I asked curiously, not understanding what he was getting at.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Okay, that was an answer I was not expecting. I mean Alex was the most popular guy in school and every girl fancied him, but it seemed like he played for my team. I still thought this was out of the blue, even if Alex was gay, why would he want to go out with me? Okay, I'm over thinking this and there was no need - Alex was hot and he seemed like a sweet guy, so why not?"

"Yeah, that'll be nice," I said, wanting to jump into the air and whoop and couldn't keep the grin off my face.

"Cool," Alex beamed, holding his phone out for me "can I have your number?"

_Owen_

Sitting on the bench outside The White Horse, I was waiting for Mary so we could go and catch a movie tonight and the girl was nowhere to be seen. I zipped up my hoodie and shoved my hands in my pockets to keep warm.

"Hey, is it dinner for one?"

I looked up to see my best mate Tyson walking over and I shrugged nonchalantly as he sat down beside me, grinning at me. People often thought Tyson and I were related because we both had brown hair and blue eyes, except I had a buzz haircut and my eyes were a much darker blue.

"I'm meant to be going out with Mary, smartarse." I answered coolly and Tyson chuckled as he noticed that I was clearly annoyed "she should be here in a bit."

"Cool," Tyson said with his cheerful smile "you really like her, don't you?"

"So what if I do?" I said, but I couldn't keep the grin off my face as I thought of Mary and how great she was. I had lived in this town for all my life with my mum and stepmother Heather, but Mary had only moved in with her Grandma a few years ago and we had been good friends for a while and it took me ages to admit I liked her let alone ask her out. We'd only been on a few dates, but I was liking her more and more every time I saw her.

"Congrats on your mums' engagement by the way," Tyson patted my back and I gave a genuine smile now because this was something I was really happy about "am I getting an invite to the wedding?"

"Too right, mate." I beamed, I was even more happy that Mum had asked me to give her away at the wedding.

Mum and Heather had been together since I was five years old and I saw Heather as much as a mother to me as my biological mother, my Dad took off when I was a kid and I hadn't heard from him since. My Mum was a sarcastic and straight talking woman, whereas Heather was a more kind-natured and tactful woman and I was the teenager who was neither witch nor werewolf - yeah, my mum was a witch and my dad was a werewolf and I showed no sign of being any. Mum had been really honest about my supernatural heritage because she thought I might be a witch (I prefer the term warlock), but I had shown no magic talent and Mum refused to talk about my werewolf side - so it looks like I'm completely human.

Obviously Tyson knew nothing about this, there was no way I could tell him that I was from a supernatural family - he'd think I was mental.

My phone buzzed and my good mood vanished as I opened the text message from Mary: Can't meet up tonight, I'm really sorry - something's come up with Rosa and need to sort things out. Really, really sorry xx

To say I was disappointed was an understatement.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed, so make sure you leave a review to give your opinions and any feedback. I'll post the next chapter as soon as my internet connection is working and thenext chapter will introduce the last two characters, Dominika will be back and Rosa's history will be revealed :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey, here's the next chapter and I'd like to say thanks so much to the people who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**Four:**

_Rosalia_

"This is a nice cosy restaurant, isn't it?" Klaus said casually, smirking as he examined the interior of the White Horse and I reluctantly followed behind Stefan and Mary "very 1940s, I should know I was here when it was built."

Smart arse, I hated the idea of the Original Hybrid casually walking into the town I call home when his bitch of a sister murdered my sister. To make matters worse, he clearly had some weird bromance going on with Stefan - the guy that I've only really loved. Although we hadn't seen each other in years, there wasn't a day that I didn't think about him.

Our relationship began in the 90s after we met through our mutual friend Lexi and I found myself able to let my guard down with him... be myself. I had given my heart to Stefan, but he crushed it when he left me in 2009 and began a relationship with Elena Gilbert - the creepy look-alike to his ex-girlfriend Katherine and my emotional wall shot right back up and I had never let myself fall in love again, but I had my family (by family, I mean Mary and her adopted sister Nicole) and that's all that mattered to me.

But as soon as I saw Stefan in that park, all those feelings and painful memories came rushing back and I was seriously torn between punching Stefan in the face or kissing him - although if I'm being honest, I would've probably punched him. Mary cast a wary look beside me as we sat at a table and Shay - a girl from school, but we weren't really friends walked over with her notepad. It's strange that she was only seventeen and yet she seemed way too mature for her age.

"What can I get you guys?" Shay asked, her bright blue eyes falling on Klaus and she gave me a raised eyebrow look "he's a bit old for you, isn't he?"

Jesus Christ! What was worse? Shay thinking I was into Niklaus or seeing the cocky grin on Klaus's face as he winked mischievously at me? Either way, I just glared daggers at Klaus and I wasn't the only one - Stefan frowned at Klaus with pure dislike, his hands clenching into fists on the table. Thankfully, Mary quickly turned to Shay with a convincing smile and forced her voice to sound casual.

"I'm just introducing Rosa to my cousin and uncle," Mary said and Shay seemed to be convinced and shrugged "can you just give us a minute?"

"Sure," Shay said with a polite smile and headed to her next table, which is when Klaus finally decided to speak.

"Right, who's ordering what?" Klaus clapped his hands together with that arrogant smile "I'm thinking a roast dinner, but it's up to you lovely ladies."

"Cut the bullshit," Mary snapped angrily, her defensiveness making Klaus merely chuckle with amusement "we're not here to chat, just tell us what you want and fuck off."

"You're being quite touchy, sweetheart," Klaus sighed and then a small glint appeared in his eyes as he turned to me "how's your lovely sister?"

Mary's hand grabbed my arm as I stood, my whole body shaking with rage as I looked down on the diabolical psychopath with pure hatred. HE HAD THE NERVE TO SPEAK ABOUT MY SISTER?!

I snatched up a silver knife and threw it at Klaus, striking him in the shoulder where it sunk into his flesh and Klaus groaned in pain. That was just a tiny bit of pain Rebekah put me through when she took Karissa away from me, these Originals should all rot in hell and if I had a White Oak Stake I'd stab the lot of them - although even if I did that, Mary and Nicole would die with whoever sired their bloodline and neither of them knew who that was.

Stefan quickly stood and grabbed my other arm, but I shrugged him off and reluctantly sat down. Stefan could usually calm me down when I was angry back in the day, but times have changed and I didn't rely on his calming presence anymore.

"Okay, I deserved that." Klaus grunted, pulling the bloody knife from his shoulder and placed it on the table "I guess we should skip the pleasantries and get down to business, shall we?"

"You're looking for the anchor of the Immortality Cure, we gathered that." I hissed through my clenched teeth and crossed my arms over my chest "get to the point."

"It has to be linked to a recurring element, like the full moon or a comet," Stefan explained, sitting next to me and giving me a concerned look "in this case it's a doppelganger."

"Like your ex and girlfriend, Katherine and Elena?" I asked, still fully clear understanding this doppelganger crap.

"Elena and I broke up," Stefan said slowly and my eyes widen in shock "she's with Damon..."

Is he being serious? He breaks my heart to be with the doe eyed Gilbert girl who was the double of the girl who screwed both him and his brother, only for her to leave him and start screwing his brother?! What was more hypocritical - Stefan and Damon's emotionally damaged past or the fact that Elena turned out to be just like Katherine?

"Yes, the Salvatore boys do have quite a fondness of the Petrova ladies," Klaus mused, completely oblivious to Stefan's glare and grinned at me "I don't know why though, I always thought you were the much better choice."

"Can we get to the point?" I asked, hating the fact that Klaus was giving me a compliment "what's this about a doppelganger? Who is she or he and what do you want with them? Because if you are planning to hurt an innocent person, you two can both do one and get lost because we won't help you!"

"I'll second that," Mary said firmly.

"We won't be hurting anyone," Stefan assured me, but Klaus looked disappointed to hear that "we want to protect them. If vampires find a cure for immortality, they'll be in danger."

"Which is why we're looking for the last living descendent of Qetsiyah, who is the all powerful witch," Klaus rolled his eyes when he saw my questioning look "Qetsiyah was a witch in love with the first doppelganger of our lovely Stefan, Silas and on their wedding night, Silas left Qetsiyah for the first Elena-double Amara after they both took the immortality she created. For Qetsiyah to create a powerful spell like that she would've had to use a blood sacrifice, but bloody Mother Nature demands a balance for disrupting the balance and so the doppelgangers for a new bloodline were created as a way to undo the spell."

"So, you need to find her descendent so he can cast a locater spell to find this doppelganger?" Mary guessed correctly, frowning at Klaus who beamed triumphantly at her as if she won a quiz.

"Spot on, love." Klaus praised, leaning back in his seat "we're looking for a young man that you may know, Emmanuel Richards."

My jaw dropped when I heard his name, fear filling every part of me. Not only did we know Emmanuel, but he was a good friend of ours - there was no way I going to let Klaus use Emmanuel or put an innocent person in danger.

_Hanna_

Abner wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to his side as we walked down the street in the late evening and kissed me on my blonde hair. To the outside world, I was just an eighteen year old girl enjoying an evening with her twenty year old boyfriend - not that I was an immortal vampire with her human lover. The thing I truly loved about Abner was that he was spontaneous and care free whereas I was cautious and always planned ahead - we were a perfect match.

"Thanks for dinner," I smiled and I saw Abner chuckle, his adorable brown hair blowing slightly in the gentle wind.

"Anytime, babe" Abner's smile faded as he stopped, looking into the alleyway beside us and grimaced "looks like our roommate went out to eat too."

I turned and groaned, seeing the muscular physique of a familiar blonde guy who was holding another man up and had him pinned against a wall. The smell of blood hit my nostrils as the vampire drained the man of life, but to another human it would simply look like they were in a passionate embrace and would never notice the hungry fangs sinking deep into the man's neck.

"Seriously, Alex?" I demanded as Alex threw the now lifeless guy to the ground and turned to us, wiping the blood from his lips with a smirk "How classy, but if you try any vamp stuff with Josh, I'll kill you."

"I won't be making Josh dinner, he's hot and got that boy next door thing," Alex said proudly, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets "he's a challenge and I like a challenge."

_Dominika_

I let the warm water wash against my body as I stepped into the shower, running my hands through my long brown hair and letting the water relax my tense muscles. I was leaving New Orleans today to go to England and find my last remaining descendent, who was also my doppelganger - Shailene Murphy. I had never heard of doppelgangers until a few months ago and I was even more shocked when I discovered I had one who I was also related to?

I was going to miss this city and I was sure as hell gong to miss a certain someone - my fiancée Marcel. After more than two hundred years, we have been together and completely in love with him. I'll admit it did that a while for Marcel and I to become more than friends (especially with Rebekah following him around like a lost little puppy), but after the fire that nearly killed us all in 1919 caused by Daddy Klaus, Marcel and I grew closer and we were allowed to express our feelings for each other.

The shower door slide open and closed shortly after, but before I could turn to see who it was I felt Marcel's strong arms wrapped around my waist and his lips gently caress my neck in gently kisses. I sighed as I leaned closer into his musclur chest, his teeth gently biting on my neck in a teasing but passionate gesture.

"you know I remember how to wash myself," I smiled as I turned to face Marcel, his arms still wrapped around my waist as he began stroking my lower back.

"Yes, but I do it so much better," Marcel smirked, leaning closer and kissing me softly on the lips "this is me trying to convince my queen to stay in New Orleans, because I'm going to miss you like hell."

"Don't be like that, this girl is my family and I wanna meet her," I said with a small smile, my hands moving to his beautiful face as I gently traced his strong jawline and felt the subtle stubble on his chin "who knows, I may even bring her here to meet my future husband and adopted daughter."

Yes, as well as being engaged Marcel and I rescued a teenage witch Davina from being killed as a part of some twisted Harvest Ritual. Davina was a very sweet sixteen year old teenager, but after the unfinished ritual she had absorbed all the three dead witches' power (which was too difficult for her to control) and now we had adopted her to protect her from those crazy witches who want to kill her before the Reaping and all their power fades.

"Yeah, but two months will be too long," Marcel breathed against my lips with that gorgeous smile "are you sure I can't try again to convince you to stay?"

"You can _try_, but my decision won't change." I smiled as Marcel looked at me with eyes full of lust and love, pulling me into another heated kiss.

I felt my back pushed against the cool glass of the shower, my hands wrapped around his neck as Marcel kissed me with a hunger desire... The steam of the hot water clouded the small area as we both became lost in each other in our passionate embrace and made love.

Much later (a good few hours later, if you know what I mean), I was walking through the French Quarter and towards the old derelict church. It was true I was going to miss this place, but I didn't see myself as their queen - I was just a girl in love with a guy and every vampire in this town was my equal. But I hated that Marcel had to keep Davina locked in a church like a cage, she was a living human that needed to have her life back.

I entered the deserted church and walked up to the attic, stopping at the top of the narrow stairwell to knock on the door and I opened it to look inside. Davina was standing by her bed, painting with fierce concentration as she brushed her curly dark brown hair behind her ear.

"Hey, can I come in?" I smiled at Davina as she beamed at me and nodded, so I walked inside the candle-lit bedroom and observed the dark painting she was drawing "creepy, I like it."

"Thanks," Davina's grin faltered as she looked at my with fearful eyes "you're leaving today, aren't you?"

"Yeah," I said with a reassuring smile, taking her hand in both of mine "but if you need me for girl talk or whatever, you call me."

Davina's eyes filled with tears, but she quickly tried to brush them away and give a weak smile.

"Yeah, I know." Davina mumbled tearfully "but the Reaping is still two months away and the witches..."

"Are not going to hurt you, Marcel is going to keep you safe." I assured her and pulled her into a hug, but my thoughts went back to the several arguments I had with Marcel because I had tried to persuade him to let me take Davina to Baldock with me and get her away from New Orleans. He had refused point blank and insisted that staying here was for her own protection and he could monitor the witches with her here, I just hope his ambitions for this city don't overshadow his caring for Davina or our relationship while I'm in England.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and I hope you liked this chapter, a review to give feedback on my writing, the pace of the storyline and the characterisations of the characters in this chapter would be a great help - especially my writing for the canon characters (Klaus, Stefan, Marcel and Davina).**

**The next chapter will be mainly focused on Luther and Emmanuel - Luther will be in Mystic Falls to find Katherine (which will be set during "Dead Man on Campus") and Emmanuel will be confronted by Klaus and will try to force him to find the Immortality anchor. **

**Thanks again for reading and I can't wait to read your reviews :)**


End file.
